1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image treatment apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to an image treatment apparatus for treating microfilm, which can provide an output to an image forming apparatus such as a laser beam printer (LBP) or an ink jet printer, after reading an enlarged and projected image of microfilm and treating such image.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, there has been proposed a microfilm image treatment apparatus comprising a reader portion for projecting permeable light from a microfilm on a screen in an enlarged scale by means of a projection lens, a microfilm image reading portion for reading a focused image obtained by changing-over a path of the permeable light by the use of a scanning operation of a light receiving element (image sensor), an image treatment portion for treating an image signal from the image reading portion, and an output portion for outputting a signal from the image treatment portion to an image forming apparatus.
When image information on an original sheet such as a book and document is read by such a microfilm image treatment apparatus, an image scanner must be further provided so that the image information of the original from the image sensor is inputted to the image forming apparatus.
In this way, in the conventional microfilm image treatment apparatus, although it has the light receiving element and the image treatment portion, the original reading image scanner and the image treatment circuit therefor must be further provided, thereby increasing the complexity of the apparatus.